Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag is the thirty-first case in Starlight Shores and the first case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team was able to rescue Alice Crane and stop Sylas Myles. Dana Westcott and Chief Andrew Ramone also got engaged, and invited the team on a break to Hidden Falls, a holiday resort where people experience life in the middle ages. After going up to one of the castle balconies, Isaac Holmes (the player's partner due to Linda's request for a break from the police) and the player found the body of Maggie Hayborne, impaled through the chest by a flagpole. During chapter 1, Aaron Hayborne (the victim's husband), Kimberly Goww (prostitute), and Murray Monroe (the victim's best friend) were suspected of Maggie's murder. At the end of the chapter, the team received word that a fight had broken out in a field. The team discovered that the fight had broken out between jester William Andrew and resort worker Orrison Cleefed. When asked what had occurred, Orrison told Isaac and the player that William wasn't being friendly enough to the customers and eventually confronting him turned into a physical altercation. Due to this altercation, they were classed as suspects. At the end of chapter 2, it was revealed Maggie was filing for a divorce from Aaron. Throughout the case many potential motives were revealed for Maggie's murder, it was discovered that Aaron was actually in a relationship with Maggie's best friend Murray, and Maggie planned to divorce Aaron and expose his relationship. It was also revealed that Maggie had paid Kimberly to try and seduce Aaron to see if he'd remain faithful before finding out about his affair with Murray and that Maggie would constantly laugh at William, making him do stupid tasks to ridicule him. She would also pester Orrison if she could have a job, even though Orrison denied her request. Eventually the team incriminated Aaron for Maggie's murder, after confessing he explained while panicking that Maggie planned to reveal his relationship with Murray. He said that people couldn't know that he was gay so he and Murray decided to kill Maggie before she could reveal the truth. Murray told her to come to the balcony for a talk, when she arrived, Aaron impaled her body on the flagpole, before removing the flagpole in hope to remove it from the scene, before being interrupted by the player and having to hide. Alexander Donovan sentenced him to 25 years in jail for the gruesome murder of Maggie Hayborne and Murray 5 years in jail for assisting Aaron. During the AI, Kimberly requested their help after being sent death threats. After asking who he was they discovered his name was Gerard Layton, the psychotic fan of late actress Sophia Diamandia. They immediately went to arrest him, finding him hiding in a field. After confronting him, he spoke about how he loved her and she refused to marry him. Deeply concerned once more, Isaac decided to arrest Gerard, sending him off to Edgewater lunatic asylum. Also during the AI, Naomi asked for the player's help after finding a note in a drink she bought. After examing the note, the player and Isaac found a concerning note from an anomyous person. Telling the Chief about the note, he told them not to worry, assuming it was a childish prank but Isaac told the player to stay wary as he has a very bad feeling about Hidden Falls. At the end of the case, Adam told everyone that a jousting comeptition was coming up soon and that they all should attend! Summary Victim *'Maggie Hayborne' (found with a flagpole sticking through her chest) Murder Weapon *'Flagpole' Killer *'Aaron Hayborne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows geometry. *The suspect has claustrophobia. *The suspect has been to Britain. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect wears a sword badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows geometry. *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has been to Britain. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows geometry. *The suspect has claustrophobia. *The suspect has been to Britain. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a sword badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has claustrophobia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. *The suspect wears a sword badge. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer studied geometry. *The killer has claustrophobia. *The killer has been to Britain. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer is wearing a sword badge. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Castle Balcony. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flagpole, Bunting) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows geometry) *Examine Flagpole. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has claustrophobia) *Examine Bunting. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (New Suspect: Aaron Hayborne) *Inform Aaron of his wife's death. (New Crime Scene: Resort Entrance) *Investigate Resort Entrance. (Clues: Wallet, Suitcase) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Calling Card) *Examine Calling Card. (New Suspect: Kimberly Goww) *Ask Kimberly about Maggie's murder. *Examine Suitcase. (Result: BBF Necklace) *Examine BFF Necklace. (New Suspect: Murray Monroe) *Tell Murray about Maggie's death. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Ask William about the right. (Profile: The suspect knows geometry and has claustrophobia) *Ask Orrison about the fight. (Profile: The suspect knows geometry) *Investigate Field. (Clues: Silver Tray, Bucket) *Examine Silver Tray. (Result: Writing in Lipstick) *Ask Kimberly why the victim was paying her. (Profile: The suspect knows geometry and has claustrophobia) *Examine Bucket. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Murray's Fingerprints) *Ask Murray why he tore the victims guide up. *Investigate Cars. (Clue: Decorations) *Examine Decorations. (Result: Stamp Collection) *Analyse Stamp Collection. (09:00:00; The killer has been to Britain) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fence. (Clues: Torn Photograph, Clown Hat, Notepad) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Confront Aaron about his affair with Murray. (Profile: Aaron knows geometry, has claustrophobia and has been to Britain, Murray has been to Britain) *Examine Clown Hat. (Result: Ridiculing Message) *Speak to William about the victims message. (Profile: William knows geometry, has claustrophobia and has been to Britain) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Request Letter) *Speak to Orrison about the victims requests. (Profile: The suspect knows geometry) *Investigate Stone Wall. (Clues: Smashed Device, Backpack) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyse Camera. (Attribute: The killer has a tattooo) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Medicine Packet) *Analyse Medicine Packet. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a sowrd badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (1/9)! (one star) The Great Game (1/9) *See what Kimberly needs urgently. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Castle Balcony. (Clue: Shoes) *Examine Label. (Result: Gerard's Name) *Analyse Shoes. (06:00:00) *Investigate Field. (Clue: Hiding Man; New Quasi-Suspect: Gerard Layton) *Arrest gerard for attacking Kimberly. (Reward: Jester Hat) *Tell Kimberly about Gerard's arrest. *Investigate Cars. (Clue: Coffee Cup) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result; Note) *Analyse Note. (09:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Andrew Ramone) *Speak to Andrew about the concerning note. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores